Neesan
by Chibi Cheesecake
Summary: *COMPLETE* When Malik succeeded in exacting his revenge on Yami and Yuugi, he didn’t know. He didn’t know how different things would be. He didn’t know what effect it would have on his sister, or that it would drive her over the edge.....
1. Neesan

**Neesan**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything.

**Notes:** First published May 15th, 2003. Song lyrics removed May 14th, 2005 to comply with new policy. The fic itself sucks regardless, and will be de-suckified once I'm done with this cold/school/bout of writers block/all of the above.

Tis an AU, obviously.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_(Isis' POV)_

I give up.

I tried my best, but my best wasn't enough. I wish someone was here. Any familiar face.

Someone to tell me that I have not failed, that the world is not coming to an end. But no one is going to come. I'm left with my regret and my pain.

I want it to all go away...I don't want to live anymore... 

I've given up. There's nothing left. Malik...when you discover I'm gone...what will you do? Will you feel anything at all, or will you forget your neesan, because you already have what you want?

I remember when you kidnapped them, Yuugi and the pharaoh. You...were laughing. I was so scared...and angry at myself. For I had failed you. And I knew things would never be the same again.

The memories do nothing, except cause pain. But now...pain is all I know. I want to move, to the edge of the dock, the swirling black water below, and end it all, but I can't move.

No...I can't...I can't end it like this...Malik...my little brother...what will he do when I'm gone...? I'm sorry, Malik, for being so weak...

I looked around, numb and unable to cry, emotions filling my mind.

Emotions coursed through my veins, whispering, telling me...

_'Jump, end it now.'_

I take hesitant steps to the edge, knowing...there is no turning back. I will end my life and begin anew. Goodbye. Goodbye to everyone and everything I thought I knew.Goodbye, Malik...I give my life to you, so try not to forget your neesan... Goodbye, Rishid; please watch over Malik, and protect him... 

Goodbye...

**-o-o-o-o-**

Malik Ishtar walked into the abandoned warehouse, smiling broadly. He had just returned from where he was keeping Yuugi and the pharaoh prisoner when a Ghoul handed him a letter.

"...what's this?" asked the Egyptian.

"A letter, Malik-sama. A woman in white dropped by, saying the letter was confidential and for your eyes only," the Ghoul replied.

Malik felt his stomach flip. A woman in white... Could it have been his sister?

Nervously, he ripped the letter open, Rishid at his shoulder. He read the letter, feeling sick. "R-Rishid..." His throat constricted. "W-we have to stop her..."

Malik turned on his heels, tearing from the warehouse. Panic fueled his actions now.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Malik paced back and forth at the hospital, biting his lip. "What's taking them so long?" he demanded, flopping down on a hard plastic chair and running a hand through his hair. He sat still for a moment, then jumped up again. "Isis is not gonna die!" he said, then sank back down on the chair, arms folded, head down.

He turned to Rishid, who was sitting in the chair next to him. "...Right?" he asked, letting his mask slip for a moment.

Rishid could've sworn his master had just become the small boy, uncertain but eager, from so long ago...

"I'm sure she will be," Rishid said finally. Malik nodded absently and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

Finally, the doctor came out, and Malik leaped up to him.

The doctor smiled. "She's going to be alright," he said.

Malik nodded and sighed, his knees going weak. The doctor nodded down the hall. "She wants to see you, by the way."

Malik caught his breath. ...what would she say?

Isis sat in the hospital bed, staring forlornly out the window.

Malik walked in, his throat too tight to say a word. They hadn't spoken for a few weeks now, not since Malik had won the duel against Yuugi.

He dragged a chair in front of Isis' bed. He slowly reached out and placed his hand on hers. Malik pretended not to notice how she flinched at his touch. 'Did I really break her that badly...?'

"Why, Malik?" Isis said suddenly. Malik looked up.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you save me?"

Malik stared.

"Because," Isis continued, looking away, "I didn't want to be saved."

Malik felt his heart break in two. He felt the emotions bottled inside him for so long struggle to get out.

"B-but, I...why...?" He choked on the words.

"Because I failed. I failed in my duty as a tomb keeper and as your sister. Because you have what you want; you no longer need me."

Malik felt the tears begin to fall, but he ignored them.

"Y-you know that's not true!" he choked in frustration, shutting his eyes and blocking her from view.

"It's my fault..." he continued, trying - and failing - to suppress the sobs. "You thought I didn't..." He raised his tear-streaked face and shook his head.

"Neesan...I need you..."

Isis inhaled sharply. Neesan...he had called her neesan...

All of the emotions and fears she had kept bottled up for all those months came out, and Isis came unglued.

She pulled Malik into her embrace, crying softly into his soft blond hair. Malik said nothing, only smiled through his tears and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Malik..." Isis said finally.

"Hm?" Malik answered, untangling himself from her arms.

"It was not the pharaoh that killed our father."

Malik nodded slightly. "I-I know..."

"It was you... Your dark side..."

Malik nodded again. "So that means...the pharaoh and Yuugi...all the people I've hurt...killed...it was all a lie..." He closed his eyes and bit his trembling lip.

Isis put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright," she said quietly, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"No, it's not!" Malik burst out, burying his face in his hands. "How can I repent for what I've done?"

"Well, you can start by letting Yami and Yuugi go, and apologizing," Isis said matter-of-factly. Malik lifted his face out of his hands and couldn't help but smile. Yes, he still had his sister...

"Will you help me, neesan?" he asked, smiling warmly.

Isis nodded and smiled back. "Of course, Malik."


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Review responses:**

Blue Mystic Moon Warrior: NOOOOOO! KURA! Oh, wait, Malik saved him. sweatdrop Kirstie, what are you planning?

FluffysMistress: Yeah, I wish there were more fics like this...v.v

**-o-o-o-o-**

Malik nodded at Yuugi. "You-" He nodded to the door. "-are free to go."

Yuugi just stared, standing slowly, hardly daring to believe it was true.

Malik smiled humorlessly. "I'm not tricking you, if that's what you think..."

Yuugi smiled after a pause. "I know. Mou hitori no boku's the one who's suspicious... But why the sudden change of heart, Malik?"

Malik turned away. "I just... I'm done with this game. I almost lost... the things most important to me."

They walked out of the building, Yuugi at Malik's side.

"So, Malik, what are you gonna do now?"

Malik shrugged. "I don't know...probably head back home...to Egypt, I mean." Then he noticed the slightly dejected look on Yuugi's face. "It's not as though you'd want me to stay..."

Yuugi shrugged too. "Well, actually...I think it'd be cool to get to know you, that's all."

Malik looked taken aback. "R-really? You do? I mean, after everything I've done...?"

Yuugi nodded earnestly. "Yeah, I'd like to see more of you, Malik."

Malik looked surprised but pleased. "Well, m-maybe someday...we'll come back, and I'll find you..."

"I bet the others would wanna get to know you, too!" Yuugi said.

Malik shook his head, but in reality he felt very happy. Maybe...he'd make friends in Domino...

For the first time in years, a real, true smile formed on Malik Ishtar's face.


End file.
